thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
They and Them
They and Them is a WiP blog told from the point of view of one "MADMAN Mark" and the tail-end of his life as a Runner. The story is told through semi-daily journal entries with a focus on heavy nihilism and longing for death and/or "normality." The main antagonist is mostly regarded simply as "it," though from physical descriptions and the psychological effect "It" has on the protagonist, it's safe to say that the Fear in question is in fact The Rake or a variation of it. Characters *'Max', a twenty-something white male. Currently running, so location is kept vague. *'Lola', a sixteen year old girl living in Indiana. Safe and heavily monitored due to several psychiatric diagnoses. *'It', a naked man with "messed up hands" that hounds the protagonist with a zealot-like fervor. Likes to whisper in his mind and "scratch around his head." Making Of Heavy inspiration is taken from the works of H.P. Lovecraft and the writers that have added to his IP (The Cthulhu Mythos) over the years after his death. Specifically, heavy use of the fear of the Unknown, as well as beings and concepts the human mind cannot understand and the utter uselessness of life in the face of such truths. However, there is also a hope and almost happiness that can be found in the subplot focusing on the character "Lola" and the emails she sends the protagonist, as well as the few constants the protagonist manages to keep in his life. An emphasis on the ability to "look on the bright side," which will be furthered as the story progresses, keeps the story teetering, but not falling into, Grimdark territory. Major Plans The author has plans on implementing at least one extra Fear, in this case a re-imagining of the Slender Man, as well as a heavy involvement with any commenters or community outreaching within reason. The author also wishes to hopefully introduce an entirely new and very much beloved creation of his own, should the story not "write itself" as the author's often do. Lastly, there is a hope that by the end of the story, the majority of readers will be left wanting a sequel, which will most definitely happen should there be enough interest. Warnings and Quirks They and Them features an unneeded amount of foul language, focused mostly on the use of the "F bomb," as it is so poetically referred to, as well as violent and sexual fantasies of the protagonist and heavy use of guns and gun-related threats to anyone and anything that draws the protagonist's ire. As well, it should be noted that the protagonist is "a filthy twenty-something in a beanie" and the aforementioned Lola (love interest) is revealed to be sixteen later in the story, so the obligatory "Underage Sexuality" tag should be noted for those who wish to avoid it. Lastly, The Rake's involvement in the story begins to focus more on its servants, the Maenads, as the story goes on, most of which show a large amount of interest in "mounting" the protagonist. The protagonist, of course, is more than unwilling. Final Regards As the author is very much a newcomer to the Mythos, Wiki-Article crafting, and Blogging, any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. However, OOC comments on the Blog itself, found at http://they-and-them.blogspot.com/ are desired by the author to be kept in parenthesis for immersion. Thank you all for the wonderful Mythos! Category:Blogs Category:The Rake